Artie Abrams
Arthur "Artie" Abrams 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story during the third, fourth and fifth seasons. He was a student at William McKinley High School and at the Brooklyn Film Academy. He was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. He was in the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Artie was in a car accident when he was just eight years old. Despite that, he doesn't let it stop him from achieving his dreams. Artie once dreamt of being a dancer, but when he realized that dream was a pipe dream, he focused on cinematography. His best friend is Sam Evans. He is also close to Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. His most prominent relationship was with Kitty Wilde, which lasted from the beginning of the series until they broke up before Artie graduated High School. They rekindled their relationship in Season Four until Artie broke up with her after realizing he couldn't trust her. Artie also dated Simone Barberrie, a member of Finn Harmonic until before Christmas, when he left her a Joe Jonas-type voicemail. His most recent relationship was with Jenny McCarthy. He even proposed to Jenny, which she accepted until they broke up during the five-year time jump. Artie was a recurring character for the first two seasons before becoming a main character for seasons three, four and five. He was demoted to a recurring character for the sixth and final season. Artie is currently a successful filmmaker. Biography Artie was born in Lima, Ohio on July 25, 1995. When he was eight years old, his mother was in a car accident, which affected his dream as a dancer. However, Artie discovered he was good at filmmaking and directing, which fueled his passion for making movies. Even with Artie's wheelchair, he proclaims himself as a ladies man, which is evident when he dates Kitty, Jenny and Simone. Personality At first glance, Artie seems like a sweet and quiet boy. However, Artie is actually defensive and outspoken when things don't particularly go his way. At times, Artie lets his disability get in the way of what he wants; Artie wanted to participate in Brittany's dance class, but found he couldn't dance while in his wheelchair, so he attempted to quit on Marley, who was his partner for the assignment. But for the most part, he doesn't let it define him. When Artie is hurt, he will react to things harshly; when he found out Kitty had proposed to him while he was under the effects of anesthesia, he harshly broke up with her in front of the entire Glee Club, mainly because he felt used and he couldn't trust her. Artie at times can also be sexist; he entertains Sam's idea that girls should dress provocatively. But Artie is able to keep an open mind; when Kurt refuses to believe people could be bisexual, Artie comes to Sebastian's defense. Relationships '''Artie-Kitty Relationship ''(Wildebrams)'' The Artie-Kitty r'''elationship (commonly known as '''Wildebrams) was the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Kitty Wilde. Artie and Kitty are dating at the beginning of the series. However, Artie breaks up with Kitty prior to graduating because he "doesn't want them to become a statistic". While hurt, Kitty understands. After being provoked by Puck and Marley when Kitty visits New York City for Christmas, Kitty and Artie get back together. They seem to be happy together, until Artie goes into a coma during a surgery gone wrong. In desperation, Kitty proposes to Artie, although Marley, Puck and Jessica are against the idea since Artie isn't awake. Artie is oblivious to the proposal, even becoming confused when the New Directions mention it. However, Tina confirms it happened, which causes Artie to break up with Kitty after he realizes he can't trust her. Artie-Jenny Relationship ''(McAbrams)'' The Artie-Jenny '''relationship (commonly known as '''McAbrams) was the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Jenny McCarthy. Artie befriends Jenny when he visits Penn State on a wrong turn to Philadelphia, and invites her to have Philly Cheese Steaks with her. Jenny accepts Artie's invitation and starts to show a softer side of her. Artie and Jenny get closer when Jenny transfers to NYADA, and the two of them eventually strike up a relationship. Artie later proposes to Jenny, and as she is about to accept, Kitty shows up and witnesses the proposal. Jenny was initially hesitant about marrying Artie, but she accepted the proposal because it meant Artie was the one thing Kitty couldn't have. Jenny and Artie were engaged until the end of Season Five, but broke up during the five-year time jump. The reason for the break up was Artie failed to pay attention to Jenny while he was trying to jump-start his movie career. Jenny and Artie reunite when Jenny joins Sebastian at McKinley for a reunion, but they're on bitter terms. Artie-Simone Relationship ''(Artmone)'' The Artie-Simone '''relationship (commonly known as '''Artmone) was the romantic relationship between Artie Abrams '''and '''Simone Barberrie. Simone was persuaded by Finn to ask Artie to the Homecoming dance. She initially did it because she was guaranteed a solo for Sectionals. However, she found she enjoyed Artie's company, and the two of them began dating shortly after. Artie broke up with Simone in Season Four, but left a Joe Jonas-type voicemail which angered Simone. When Simone and Artie meet again after class is back in session, Simone appears to have moved on by offering Artie a batch of donuts. While Artie thanks her for it, Brody realizes Simone did something to the donuts, and confirms it when he asks Simone if she licked them before giving them to Artie. Simone confirms it, and admits she feels 'much better' after the breakup. Artie-Marley Relationship ''(Martie)'' The Artie-Marley relationship (commonly known as Martie) was the one-sided romantic relationship between Artie Abrams and Marley Rose. Artie starts developing feelings for Marley when she agrees to help him impress everyone during Brittany's dance class, even at the expense of not spending quality time with Puck. Artie is convinced that he loves Marley, but is aware that he can't have her since she is in a relationship with Puck. Still, Artie tries to spend as much time with Marley as possible, which angers Puck. Puck informs Marley that Artie has feelings for her, and Marley willingly spending so much time with Artie makes Puck think Marley has feelings for him as well. Marley denies any feelings on her part. Puck threatens Artie and tells him to back away from Marley, and in an effort to curb his feelings, he starts sleeping with the entire Brooklyn Film Academy. Marley becomes aware that Artie has feelings for her, and she and Puck decide to help him when Artie is convinced he impregnated someone. Artie is thankful for her and Puck's help, but is still heartbroken Marley doesn't reciprocate his feelings, especially when he sees Marley and Puck romantically bonding while backstage for an event. Artie eventually gets rid of his feelings for Marley, but the two of them are still close friends. Trivia * Artie is a Michael Jackson fan, and uses any opportunity to sing it. * Artie's first words when watching Michael Jackson was "hot damn".